worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Jobs
In World Neverland Elnea Kingdom, there are four main jobs and four sub-jobs for each career: Note: if you want to enter an area specific to one job, you can use a disguise or trial clothes to temporarily change your job. (These are free of cost only once, after that it will cost amber) Note: you do not need to quit being a farmer to become a knight or a scholar. Related page: Council, Job-Related Events Salary Your salary is based on your Work Points (WP) and Adventure Points (AP); though your salary will vary depending on what job position you hold. You will receive your salary on the morning of the 29th. Only your Work Points and Adventure Points from the 1st to the 28th will factor into your salary. Several jobs also give a fixed salary bonus (1k = 1000 bea). Note: Your WP per year is capped at 99,999. Farmer * Weapons: Any * Dungeons: '''None * '''Base: Farm St * Promotion Attribute: Work Points Recruitment: Earn as many work points as possible throughout the year. You will become a Farmer in the following year if you have work points of at least 2K to 3K. Job Description Taking care of Rudders by refilling the feeds, cleaning their pies, and milking them. Making cheese, and helping out with the wheat and pom fruit harvests. The more work points you earn, the higher your rank will be as a farmer. Farmers with the highest work points will be promoted at the end of each year, while five farmers with the lowest work points will be dismissed. You can check the work points on the bulletin board located at Farm St. The right to run the stall during Harvest Festival: Association Managers who had the most work points in the current year will earn the right to run the stall in the next year's Harvest Festival. You can sell various items of your choice during the festival by placing your items on the stall located at Fountain Plaza. *Note: You can only be promoted one rank per year. Ranks: (Highest to Lowest) # Association Representative. # Association Deputy Representative. # Association Supervisor. # Association Manager. Quit Farmer * Knight: Regardless of your position, you can still apply. * Scholar: Regardless of your position, you can still apply. * Citizen: Skip work or use Dismissal Agent Disguise. (Note: using the disguise will also take you off the applicant list if you have applied to become a scholar) Knight (Imperial Knights Guardsmen) * Weapon: Sword * Dungeons: Forest * Base: Elnea Castle * Promotion Attribute: Do well in the guardsmen tournament. Recruitment: Compete in the cavalry selection tournament and win in 1st or 2nd place. Registration opens between 1st and 4th at the Royal Parade Grounds. You will become an Imperial Cavalry in the following year if you win 1st or 2nd place. If there are vacancies in the current guardsmen listing, 3rd or 4th place could also become a cavalry. Registration is unavailable during the white night year. You can also apply while being a scholar. Job Description Shear Moffs and create fabrics from wools. Quit Knight * Imperial cavalry who lost the first battle at the guardsman tournament and having low adventure points will be dismissed. As there are no rank shifts during white night year, no dismissals are made during the year. * If you are not a member of the council, you can quit by wearing a Dismissal Agent Disguise during: *# Normal year: from the closing ceremony until the 27th. *# White Night year: from 1st to 27th if you are not participating in Elnea Cup. If you are participating in the Elnea Cup, it will be until the 27th after all your matches (including the match with the Bagwell) ends. Mountain Corps * Weapon: Axe * Dungeons: Mt. Dhorme * Base: Blast Furnace * Promotion Attribute: Recruitment: Marry the eldest child from a Mountain Corps family. Only the eldest child can inherit the Mountain Corps. If you marry someone other than the eldest child, they will become a citizen after the marriage takes place. Promotion to Corp Captain: After you have established that wish to play as a Corp Captain, when your npc has come of age they can speak to the parent who is a Corp Captain. The conversation menu that pops up should have "I want to pass down position" option. Their response can be one of two: They refuse because they think it is too much responsibility for you or they will agree that it is time to pass on the responsibilities to you. You can keep asking till you get accepted. Then there will be a small ceremony at the Mountain House. FYI, in order to participate in a Corp tournament you must have taken up the Captain rank sometime the prior year. If you take on the Captain rank after the start of the year the former Captain of your House is removed from tournament leaving your House's spot on the tournament vacant for rest of the year. As a member of the Mountain Corps you will be able to mine certain ores and enter specific dungeons. *Note: You will not be able to move houses or change jobs upon becoming a member of the Mountain Corps. If you no longer want to play as a Mountain Corps, there are 3 known ways to do so: 1) Play your current character until he/she dies. You will become a traveler after death. 2) Pass down to your 2nd (or later) child and marry out of the Mountain Corps family. You will become a normal citizen after marriage. 3) difficult option Pass down to your 1st child. However, since the 1st child is the successor to your family, you will need to pass down the position to the 2nd (or later) child. To do so, the 2nd (or later child) must be an adult and you will need to have a lover. ---- Some of the following text refers to the Japanese wiki. The position of Corps Captain is inherited from the parent to the first child. If the first child is engaged/married, or the active captain is 18 years of age or older, inheritance ceremonies will be possible. * User comment who became Corps Captain. When a Corps Captain dies without a child, the successor of that house is chosen from the kingdom. The successor will be as follows: * The second child (married) of other mountain house. * Unmarried citizen whose hometown is not a mountain corps. *'Update Ver. 2.1.4' - In the event that a Corps Captain dies while their successor is still a minor, their partner will inherit the captaincy instead. Job Description Mine ores in the mines and create various wares at the blast furnace. Quit Mountain Corps * If you are not the first child, you can move from the mountain by marrying citizens (except royalty). This will allow you to do other jobs or enter the royal family in the next generation. * The first child can give the position of the Corps Captain to the second child only if he has a lover (citizen or farmer) and the second child is adult. Scholar * Weapon: Magun * Dungeons: Old Town * Base: Scholars Association * Promotion Attribute: Adventure Points Recruitment: Go to the Scholars Association Hall. There will be a desk on the left side of the room. You can apply between the 29th and the 1st. (It is advisable to apply as soon as possible as the applicant list can fill up, after which no more applications will be accepted for that year.) To move up the leader board, you have to get adventure points during the period from the 2nd to the 28th following your application. If you make the top three on the list of applicants, you will be chosen to be a scholar. (Costume change should occur on the 1st) ''Note: you may not apply on White Night Year '' Job Description As a Scholar, your job is to explore the ruins around Old Town, collect herbs and fungi from fallen logs, create medicines and dyes, and collect artifacts. The more adventure points you earn, the higher your rank will be as a Scholar. If your annual rank is high enough (top four), you can be chosen as a candidate for the Scholar Guru election. If you win the election, you will become the Scholar Guru for the next year. If there is a tie, the person with more AP will be chosen. When you vote for yourself, you may become a Scholar Guru. Note: "Regal Green" on Nintendo Switch is not craftable by scholars, but can be purchased from Caravan Co, for 1,000 bea + Citrine x2 + Adai Flower x1. Quit Scholar * If you want to be a knight, you do not need Dismissal Agent Disguise. * If you want to be a farmer or citizen, skip the job and lower the rank or wear Dismissal Agent Disguise. Priest * Weapon: Any * Base: Temple Recruitment: The Priest/Curate inherit from their predecessors. "One Guided by Shiznee" is necessary. The predecessor (NPC) searches for successors as death approaches. If the Priest/Curate are single and have a partner, they will look for successors to pass on their position before they marry their respective partners. Requirements: Must be second generation or later. Position is citizen or farmer. Must have a high relationship with the priests. ;Priest (male) :Job Description: Besides normal work, teach children in the school, and host many different events. ;Curate (female) :Job Description: Besides normal work, teach children in the school, and Midwife and Moderator of the Ena Contest. ;M. Acolyte (male)/F. Acolyte (female)' :Job Description: In addition to normal work, do surrogate in the absence of Priest/Curate. Also, if the Priest or Curate are busy due to critical illnesses or childbirth, M. Acolyte and F. Acolyte can take their place. They need to stop working in order to marry a lover, and at that time they will look for successors. If you are a candidate for successor, they will inherit Acolyte work to you. Similarly, you will have to search for a successor in order to quit your job as Acolyte. Conditions: Unmarried and not engaged from second generation onwards. Position is citizen or farmer. Has a high relationship with the current Acolyte. It is possible to be offered the position if your friendship level is 'Close Friend' with the current Acolyte. When becoming Acolyte you will earn the title of "One Guided by Shiznee". Job Description They make perfumes by collecting the flowers in the temple. Quit Priest ;Priest/Curate :You can inherit the position of Priest/Curate to a person with "One guided by shiznee" at any time. : ;M. Acolyte/F. Acolyte :If you talk to a citizen of the same gender (single), you will have the option to offer Acolyte inheritance. Royal Family * '''Weapon': Any * Dungeons: Up to five star dungeons as a prince/princess and all dungeons as a king/queen. * Base: Castle Grounds * Promotion: None Recruitment: Marry the crown prince/princess. Spouses of younger princes/princesses do not become royalty. Note: You may not marry royalty in the first generation of life. Job Description * Picking honey and flowers from the royal greenhouse. Crown Prince/Princess ceases their previous job when (s)he becomes King/Queen. King's spouse can do both job as it is without retirement. In that case, the salary paid to the king's spouse is calculated by another job. If the prince and princess do not live in Royal Chamber, it does not apply to "(1.2 * WP) + 20k" of salary table. Inheritance of Kingship The inheritance of the kingship is basically only the first child. But when the first child dies without children, the throne is inherited by their sibling. If there are no sibling, a new king is formed randomly. ��King ━ Spouse ┃ ┣��Crown Prince/Princess ━ Spouse ┃ ┃ ┃ ┣��First Child ━ Spouse ┃ ┃ ┃ ┃ ┗��First Child ┃ ┃ ┃ ┗Second Child ┃ ┗Royal Prince/Princess ━ Spouse Quit Royal Family * If you are the Royal Prince/Princess, the crown symbol disappears by marriage or moving from the Royal chamber. Student * Weapon: Any * Dungeons: You can only go to Forest Trail and Vorugo Forest (if subscribed to the Deluxe Service). * Base: Natall School Recruitment: Automatically recruited from the year the child turns 3 y/o. Job Description A child must attend school for a few years while doing homework, and they grow up upon graduation. Note: You will not get any money at the end of the year since you cannot get work points as a child. Citizen After completing a couple of quests in the Tutorial and paying the necessary fee of 5000 bea, a Traveler can become a Citizen. Citizens do not have any specific job roles, but are still paid at the end of each year based upon the number of work points they have earned. Please click here for more information Traveler At the start of the game, a new character is a Traveler from a distant land who is visiting the Kingdom of Elnea. Follow the Tutorial Quests if you wish to become a citizen. Travelers live in the tavern and may only stay in the kingdom for a year. A player also has the option to persuade a traveler to stay in the kingdom and become a citizen. To do this, they will need to buy a citizen application for 5000 bea from Caravan Co. If the traveler accepts the application, they may end up being a citizen the next day. It is also possible that if you become dear friends with a traveler, they will become a citizen. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay